


Switch

by jeejaschocolate



Series: Change-Up [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, M/M, PWP, Rare Pairing, cameos from all of STARISH and Quartet Night, canon split personality, porn and some obligatory but interesting plot, sub!Ranmaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranmaru goes too far insulting STARISH one day during rehearsal. Natsuki goes after him to calm him down...and Satsuki helps him work through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this! It's a PWP, no hiding it. I love this anime, nothing more glorious than a bunch of guys with singing feels! I love and ship these characters because...yes. 
> 
> So, I tagged this as a Natsuki pairing, even though Satsuki gets most of the action here, because I feel like Satsuki is an inherent part of Natsuki. Also, there is some slight dub-con in the beginning, but it gets very consensual very fast (as it is tagged). I don't think Satsuki has it in him to go full non-con, anyway, do you?
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ridiculous...”  
  
Everyone in the room heard him. Ranmaru had been sitting in the corner of the practice room grumbling for the past hour or so, basically ever since they started rehearsing. Syo was beginning to lose patience, his eyes darting over to Ranmaru every time he heard the older boy mumble something. Everyone else had been politely pretending not to hear the complaints, out of respect for Haruka, but by now their collective patience was wearing thin.  
  
Reiji sighed and closed his eyes, glancing over at Ranmaru again. He knew his friend was in one of his moods, had been for the past few days. No one knew why Ranmaru got this way, least of all the members of STARISH, but the Quartet Night crew had long since accepted that once Ranmaru fell into this kind of despondence, there was no changing his attitude. Best to just ignore him and let him calm down on his own.  
  
Still, Reiji was getting more and more irritated.  
  
“RanRan, if you have any suggestions for us...” the brunette senpai began, hesitantly.  
  
“No suggestions,” Ranmaru replied, no feeling in his voice. His eyes remained closed.  
  
Growling, Syo turned away and suggested they all start from the top.  
  
Haruka nodded, feeling anxious about where this was headed. She played the opening line of the new song, Ichinose and Ren jumping in with their dual chorus. The first seven bars went smoothly, harmonizing perfectly, until the eighth bar when Ren came in half a beat early. Haruka stopped playing awkwardly.  
  
“Unbelievable...” Ranmaru muttered, shifting in his chair to show how annoyed he was.  
  
“You’re half a beat early, Ren,” Ichinose offered pityingly, pretending he had not heard.  
  
Ren walked away from the piano. He sat down pointedly in his chair and crossed his arms, the picture of indifference that he assumed when he was irritated.  
  
“Perhaps I was early, perhaps not,” Ren said, raising a hand suggestively. “Either way, it’s clear that there’s someone in the room who would rather sing the chorus himself. Or maybe even solo the whole song.”  
  
Opening his eyes, Ren shot an icy stare over at Ranmaru. Everyone else turned their heads towards the silver-haired man, interested to see how he would answer this challenge.  
  
Ranmaru sighed and shook his head. “So now you want me to sing your parts for you, too,” he said. “When are you going to learn to stand on your own two feet---and make music that’s actually interesting for a change?”  
  
“Hold on!” Otoya exclaimed, brow furrowing and fists clenching. “Are you saying Nanami-san’s music is not interesting?”  
  
“We won’t stand for that kind of insult here, Kurosaki-san,” Hijirikawa added, a clear warning in his voice.  
  
“Oh, you won’t?” Ranmaru sighed in aggravation and got to his feet. Staring at the whole group with his dual-colored eyes, he fixed his hands on his hips and scowled. “How exactly are you going to stop me, Hijirikawa? If your music is terrible, you should fix it on your own. And stop telling me I shouldn’t notice!” He turned towards the rest of Quartet Night. “Don’t tell me you guys haven’t noticed how bad their sound is today?”  
  
“RanRan...” Reiji said. He tried to sound admonishing but instead he just sounded sad.  
  
“Their sound is as it always is,” Camus replied coolly.  
  
“And that is, crap!” Ranmaru raised his voice and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m tired of listening to this. Ever since Maji Love 2000%, you guys have gotten too mainstream! Your sound is just derivative now. I can’t stand it.”  
  
“Ranmaru!” Syo shouted. He balled up his fists and prepared for a fight. “You take that back!”  
  
Natsuki looked on with an unguarded, hurt expression on his face. “How can you say that, Ran-chan?” he asked in a soft voice.  
  
“It’s just the truth,” Ranmaru answered, shrugging his shoulders. Jamming his fists in his pockets in his usual way, the silver-haired teen turned to face the door. “I’m out of here. Let me know when your sound gets better.”  
  
Ranmaru took his time walking to the door. Nobody stopped him, no one said anything. He closed the door behind him was a resounding slam, silence remaining where his presence had been.  
  
Syo growled through gritted teeth. “That bastard!” he said, slamming his hand on the piano cover. “He’s gone too far this time!”  
  
“I can’t believe he would say that about Nanami-san’s music...” Otoya grumbled.  
  
Only then did the group look over at Haruka to gauge her reaction. The young woman had her hands clasped together, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
All seven members of STARISH gathered close to the piano, mewling praise and comforting words to Haruka. Finally, the composer shook her head and cried out.  
  
“I’m sorry, everyone!” she cried. “I need to do better! If our music sounds derivative then...it’s all my fault!”  
  
The seven boys continued to comfort her for several minutes. Words like, “No no, Nanami-chan, your music is the best,” and “Don’t even think that, Haruka-san,” and other similar things. Haruka continued to shiver and rant against herself all the same.  
  
Natsuki scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He thought through the problem. Ranmaru’s words had been harsh, certainly uncalled for, and, in Natsuki’s opinion, completely untrue. Yet, it seemed that no matter how much they tried to persuaded Nanami of the truth, the sweet girl would accept no words of encouragement.  
  
Closing his eyes, Natsuki curled a finger around his chin in thought. If Nanami would not believe the members of STARISH, then perhaps she would listen to their senpais, Quartet Night. Better yet---why not solve the problem at its source? If Ranmaru would just apologize for what he said and admit he had been wrong, Nanami would have no choice but to believe him!  
  
“Let me go talk to Ranmaru,” Natsuki said above the din of encouragement.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at the tall, bespectacled boy. They quieted down for a minute as they thought about the suggestion (surprised that Natuski would be the one to take initiative, normally the viola-player shied away from any kind conflict).  
  
Natsuki continued. “I just can’t stand to see Nanami like this. If I can talk to Ran-chan and get him to admit he was being too harsh, would that make you feel better, Nana-chan?”  
  
“No, it’s...” Nanami shook her head, but she had nothing else to say.  
  
Natsuki smiled softly in his most comforting way. “Let me just talk to him to see if I can understand what Ran-chan meant to say. Maybe he does have some suggestions for us, maybe not. But we better get to the bottom of this. Right, guys?” He looked over at the rest of them for approval.  
  
“It’s Nanami’s decision,” Ichinose answered. “She’s the offended party.”  
  
Cecil and Hijirikawa nodded in agreement.  
  
“Well, Nana-chan?” Natsuki leaned closer to Haruka, radiating a wave of subdued confidence. This unbridled kindness was part of Natsuki’s charm, part of what Nanami loved best about the unconventional boy.  
  
“Well...” Haruka began, looking up at her friend with a small smile. “As long as Shinomiya-san doesn’t mind confronting him...”  
  
“Not at all!” Natsuki reassured her, pointing a finger high in the air. “I’m sure Ran-chan will see things my way eventually!”  
  
“I wouldn’t waste my time if I were you,” Camus said. He had not once moved from where he sat.  
  
“Your chances of succeeding at this are close to zero percent,” Ai added, looking vaguely at the floor.  
  
“Uh, yeah, when he’s like this we usually just kind of...let him go...” Reiji put on an uncomfortable smile as he admitted this.  
  
Natsuki regarded Quartet Night with a smirk. “Well then let me be the first one to try,” he answered.  
  
“Hmph,” Ren muttered. “If I go after him, I’m going to hurt him for insulting the poor lady.”  
  
Hijirikawa clicked his tongue in irritation and glanced over at his roommate. Cecil cocked his head to the side, looking confused at the way things had unfolded.  
  
Unperturbed, Natsuki laughed and waved his hand in front of his face. “Like I said, I’m just going to talk to him!” He headed for the door in a confident gait.  
  
Looking back over at Haruka one last time, Natsuki told her, “Don’t worry, Nana-chan. I’ll sort this out!”  
  
With that, Natsuki left his band-mates in the practice room to go search for Ranmaru.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
Natsuki tried to think of all the likely places that Ranmaru would be. He did not know the silver-haired man very well, so he just went to all the places he himself usually hung out. Which meant that first Natsuki searched in the garden. It was a comforting spring day, the sun shining encouragingly on the flowers, birds chirping happily from their nests. It was all so beautiful, in fact, that Natsuki was distracted for several minutes, attempting to feed and pet the birds he found, smiling at the perfect cuteness of the flowers. It was only when the flowers made him think of Nanami that Natsuki remembered what he had set out to do.  
  
Fixing a serious expression on his face, Natsuki bade farewell to the flowers (making a promise to himself that he would come back to enjoy them when he was not so busy) and went back inside to look. But, where else would Ranmaru be? He knew that the bass-playing teen often went to the roof or a high window when he was lost in thought (Ranmaru was like a cat that way, Natsuki thought in amusement, dubbing him ‘meowmaru-chan’ in his head with a giggle). Yet, Ranmaru was not there either.  
  
Finally, Natsuki went to the practice rooms on the other side of the school, somewhere he knew the Quartet Night members often rehearsed on their own. Walking by, Natsuki noticed that one of the doors was slightly open.  
  
Peeking inside, he found Ranmaru sitting backwards in a chair, resting his head on his crossed arms. His eyes were closed and he wore his headphones. The music was fairly loud, Natsuki could hear a distinct rock music beat even from the door. That was careless, the blonde-haired teen thought, especially for a musician.  
  
Natsuki closed the door behind him and walked up to Ranmaru. The older boy did not register him approaching at all. Natsuki shook his head and briefly thought about scaring Ranmaru to teach him a lessen about loud music, but he figured that would probably only anger the moody teen even further.  
  
So, instead, Natsuki lightly tapped a finger on Ranmaru’s shoulder. Ranmaru jumped nonetheless, yanking off his headphones and spinning around, almost falling off his chair in the process. For the first time, Natsuki saw a startled expression in his senpai’s heterochromatic eyes. He giggled, surprised that the usually indifferent teen could look so cute when he got a good scare.  
  
“Damn it, Natsuki!” Ranmaru growled, shock disappearing from his face and giving way to pure anger. “Why did you sneak up behind me like that?”  
  
“I wasn’t sneaking,” Natsuki replied, still giggling, somewhat. “I just walked in here like normal. You shouldn’t play your music so loud, Ran-chan, it’s really bad for your ears, you know!”  
  
“Shut up,” Ranmaru replied, turning his back to Natsuki coldly. He was downright pissed off now that someone from STARISH had come after him. Especially this guy, who was just so damn annoying. “Get out of here, alright?”  
  
“No can do, Ran-chan,” Natsuki said, trying to put on a serious but friendly face. As a result, his face looked plain odd, almost eerie. Ranmaru shrugged against the weird sight. “I’m here to get you to apologize to Nana-chan for insulting her music like that!”  
  
“And...why should I do that?” Ranmaru asked, sliding one side of his headphones over his ear and flipping through tracks on his mp3 player. It was rude, to say the least, that he would be listening to music while Natsuki confronted him. Even the typically even-tempered blonde boy was annoyed by it.  
  
“Because,” Natsuki began, all joking gone from his face. “You really hurt her. And you have to admit that what you said wasn’t fair.”  
  
“Tch,” came Ranmaru’s reply. “It wasn’t fair, was it? Well, that’s too bad. I’m sorry if you can’t handle a little criticism, but, you guys better get thicker skin. If you can’t take a few comments, you’ll never make it in this business.”  
  
The silver-haired boy continued to flip through tracks on his player until he found one he liked. Saying nothing more, Ranmaru fitted the other side of his headphones on his ear and turned up the music---effectively ending the conversation.  
  
“But, Ran-chan, you have to understand that Nana-chan is still a young composer, not confident in her abilities yet and....”  
  
His words fell on deaf ears. Literally. Ranmaru rested his head back on his arms and tuned Natsuki out completely while his loud music played.  
  
“Oh, well, that’s not very nice...” Natsuki said, looking down in confusion.  
  
The blonde teen swallowed against the strange feeling bubbling up inside of him. As he stared at the floor, his eyes unfocused and he noticed a weird smudge on the lens of his glasses. When had that smudge gotten there? Better take care of it now...  
  
Natsuki slipped off his glasses to wipe them against the hem of his shirt. As soon as his glasses were off, the blonde-haired teen paused for a moment, stock still. Then, his glasses dropped to the floor.  
  
Ranmaru closed his eyes tight and waited for Natsuki to leave. He had no intention of going back to apologize to Haruka, and he knew that Natsuki would back off the second he realized that Ranmaru was not going to budge. He was just not the type of person to take back something he felt was true, especially in regards to music, and especially not just because of someone’s feelings. Being part of a group like this was starting to get on his nerves, anyway---  
  
Suddenly, Ranmaru’s music fell away. Someone had roughly pulled his headphones off his ears, dropping them to the floor next to a pair of glasses. Ranmaru spun around to yell at whoever dared to treat his headphones like that, who the hell would do something like that...  
  
When he turned around, he was greeted by the sight of Natsuki, standing over him with a really pissed off look on his face---something Ranmaru had never seen from the innocent blonde before. Besides that, his glasses were missing, and his green eyes shone with an intense anger that looked almost like...lust, or bloodlust? Something like that.  
  
“What the....” Ranmaru began, lowering his voice in uncertainty. He was very conscious of the fact that he was looking up at Natsuki. Had Natsuki always been this...tall?  
  
The blonde teen ran a hand through his typically mussed hair, breathing in deeply for a moment. When he was done, his hair fell around his face and rejuvenated his expression into one of pure confidence and...obvious aggression. Ranmaru felt some internal part of him quivering with...well, he could not admit what it was...not now, not because of...him....  
  
“Get up.” The blonde haired teen spoke in a voice many volumes lower than Natsuki typically spoke.  
  
Ranmaru stared up at him, frowning at being commanded like that. “Look, I don’t know what you’re---”  
  
“I said. Get up.”  
  
The blonde’s intimidating form seethed anger. He grabbed onto Ranmaru’s collar and pulled him to his feet.  
  
“What the hell?” Ranmaru nearly shouted, stepping farther back from Natsuki once he was on his feet. When had Natsuki gotten so strong? He picked Ranmaru up with one hand like he weighed nothing, and Ranmaru knew he was not light...he worked out once a week...  
  
“Don’t talk.” Natsuki ran a hand through his hair again, messing it up further. “Don’t even say anything. You had your chance to run your mouth, now it’s my turn.”  
  
Ranmaru stood still, his different colored eyes darting all over the body of the person in front of him. Was this even...still Natsuki?  
  
The blonde stepped forward. With one hand, he pushed against Ranmaru’s shoulder, forcing him to walk backward until he hit the wall. Ranmaru was very aware of the fact that Natsuki (or whoever this was) had taken up all of his personal space. They were only a few inches apart.  
  
Something inside Ranmaru twitched again. He began breathing more heavily, aware he was shaking slightly. He forced himself to stay focused, to flatly ignore that...feeling that was welling up inside him at being forced against a wall like this...  
  
“What makes you so goddamn high and mighty, huh? Can I ask you that? What are you, anyway?”  
  
Ranmaru frowned in anger. He opened his mouth to retort, but the tall blonde slammed his hand against the wall next to Ranmaru’s head, causing the silver-haired teen to flinch slightly.  
  
“I said, don’t talk. Don’t answer me. I’m just going to tell you what I think of you, here and now.”  
  
Then, the blonde leaned in closer until he was speaking into Ranmaru’s ear. In his low, rumbling voice, he said, “And maybe I’ll do a little more than that.”  
  
Ranmaru could not deny that his whole body broke out into goosebumps as he felt this person’s breath against his skin. Exactly what did he want to do here...?  
  
“You put on this act like you want everyone to leave you alone. Like everyone is supposed to look up to you, but no one can touch you because you’re Ranmaru fucking Kurosaki and everyone knows your attitude is terrible.”  
  
The blonde still spoke a hair’s breath away from Ranmaru’s ear. The older boy’s shoulders began to shake slightly. But hearing those words, he knew this person was challenging him. How should he react? Could he fight him? He had to try.  
  
Ranmaru raised his hands and pushed against the blonde’s chest, putting a good amount of his weight into it. Before he could follow through with a punch or something, Ranmaru fell against what felt like a solid wall. He opened his eyes in confusion, realizing he was pressed against Natsuki’s chest. The man had not moved even an inch. He stood firm, even though Ranmaru had pushed him hard and then fallen on him.  
  
In desperation, Ranmaru shoved his shoulder against Natsuki’s chest again and again. The man did not budge. Surprisingly, he even began to smile somewhat, showing a row of pearly white teeth that hinted of some kind of enjoyment watching Ranmaru struggle.  
  
Well, that settled it. Not even Ranmaru’s whole weight was enough to move this man. So then...  
  
Breaking out into a smirk, the man grabbed onto both of Ranmaru’s wrists with one hand. In one violent jerk, he pulled Ranmaru’s arms over his head and pressed them into the wall, holding the silver-haired teen in that position. Out of instinct, Ranmaru struggled against him, but the man’s grip was too strong. He tried to twist out of his firm grasp, but then...  
  
Ranmaru froze immediately.  
  
Natsuki had shoved his knee in between Ranmaru’s legs, pressing his solid thigh up against the older boy’s groin. From that, Ranmaru decided he should remain still at all costs. If not, then well, he would be basically grinding against Natsuki’s leg which meant...  
  
Yeah, better to stay still.  
  
Ranmaru glanced back at Natsuki, eyes widening as he saw those two hungry green eyes fix him with a burning stare. It was obvious now that Natsuki was much stronger than him, holding him down, completely overpowering him...  
  
With a grimace, Ranmaru felt his cock twitch in anticipation. Damn. No way Natsuki had missed that.  
  
Right on cue, Natsuki glanced down at Ranmaru’s crotch, where it met his knee. The blonde broke out into a grin and resumed his place against Ranmaru’s ear.  
  
“I see now. You want to fight, but you want to lose. You want me to hold you down like this, don’t you?”  
  
“...I...” Ranmaru’s whole body was shivering now. He felt blood rushing to his cock, no matter how he wished that it wouldn’t. He did not want anyone else to know about this side of him, the side that wanted exactly what this person was offering.  
  
“Admit it. I can feel you getting excited here.” The blonde pressed harder against Ranmaru’s groin, slotting his body up against the older boy’s. Ranmaru could not hold back a groan.  
  
“...I just...” the silver haired teen muttered, feeling overwhelmed. He wanted to press more of himself against the blonde. More than that, he wanted to forget about everything else and give in.  
  
How long had it been since he realized this was what he wanted? But he had thought it completely impossible, that no one could ever understand this side of him. No one could ever realize and fulfill the part of him that wanted to be dominated like this...  
  
Ranmaru had shoved all those wants down, deep inside of him, pretending they didn’t exist. But now there was this, and it felt so damn good. He needed to follow through and see where this went.  
  
“N-natsuki...” he moaned, his head falling back against the wall. He was already almost fully hard now, just from this situation. There was no going back.  
  
“Satsuki,” the blonde corrected, licking the shell of his ear enticingly.  
  
Ranmaru shivered and wrapped one leg around Satsuki’s waist. “...Satsuki...?” he replied, not sure what was going on.  
  
“That’s me.” Smiling, the younger boy dropped Ranmaru’s hands and moved away from him, turning his back on the older boy completely.  
  
Ranmaru slid down the wall slightly, realizing he had been resting most of his weight against Satsuki. Where was the man going now that he had effectively turned him on so much...?  
  
“Let me be clear.” Satsuki put his hands on hips and turned around again. His stone-cold face looked angry, almost bored. “Whatever it is you want, I won’t give you anything until you start asking for it. I’m not here to give you what you want, I’m here to get you to drop that terrible attitude of yours that upset Natsuki.”  
  
Ranmaru stared at him, trying to make sense of his words. They both just stared at each other for several moments until Satsuki sighed. He looked at his watch in boredom.  
  
“Just go sit on the chair,” the blonde said finally.  
  
Without any hesitation, Ranmaru picked himself up and sat on the chair. He had no idea what to do with his hands, so he put them in pockets like he always did. The heat from his groin made him want to walk out right there and jerk himself off somewhere private, but...Satsuki was staring at him again.  
  
“There it is.” Satsuki nodded in his direction, looking at where Ranamru had shoved his hands on in pockets. “There’s that punk attitude again. You walk around like you run this place, like you’re the best idol this world as ever seen, but really you’re just a punk. You know that, right? You know that at the end of the day, everything you pretend to be is only exactly that: Pretend. You put on a show for everyone and that’s the way you want people to see you.”  
  
Satsuki approached Ranmaru until he was looming over him. The blonde narrowed his eyes and asked, “Your eye. What is that, a contact?”  
  
Ranmaru blinked. He felt his skin tingling now that Satsuki was near to him again. But, the younger boy was right about the contact making his eye seem purple, regardless. Ranmaru nodded.  
  
“Hmm.” Satsuki gripped the older boy’s chin, looking deeply into his eyes. “Your hair is dyed too, isn’t it? I can tell.”  
  
Ranmaru nodded again. Honestly, he did not care if someone found out the secret to his look, it was kind of obvious anyway, but something about the way Satsuki was saying those things, the truths about him... It made Ranmaru feel like he was stripped bare.  
  
“There’s so much of you that’s pretend. But now, I want to see what’s real.”  
  
Satuski gripped Ranmaru’s chin and pulled him in for a harsh kiss. Even Satsuki’s lips were strong, it seemed, as the blonde nipped and pulled at Ranmaru’s sensitive lips. The older boy had kissed before, sure, but never like this...like Satsuki was claiming him for his own. And, in that moment, Ranmaru wanted so badly to be claimed...  
  
Satsuki abruptly pulled away, staring hard into Ranmaru’s heterochromatic eyes. Ranmaru looked down at Satsuki’s lips, wanting to feel them against his own once more. Why did Satsuki feel so amazing...?  
  
He leaned forward to try and kiss the younger boy again, holding onto Satsuki’s elbow and wrist for support. But Satsuki pushed his chin back, creating more space between them.  
  
The blonde smirked when he saw the disappointment Ranmaru forgot to hide. He moved closer to whisper into his ear again.  
  
“Unless you start asking for what you want, that’s all you’re getting.”  
  
Ranmaru groaned when Satsuki stepped back. This guy was a hell of a tease, for sure, but on top of that, he was so demanding. Ranmaru had no choice but to do what he wanted. And that was, unfortunately...so fucking hot.  
  
“So tell me. What do you want?” Satsuki asked, tilting his head to one side in curiosity.  
  
“I...” Ranmaru swallowed. He felt the words in his mouth before he said them, getting ready for how they would sound. “I want you, Natsuki, or...Satsuki...”  
  
The older boy looked up at his friend, silently asking for approval. Satsuki nodded, encouraging him to go on.  
  
Ranmaru continued. “I want you to...touch me...kiss me...anything, I just...” Ranmaru bit his lip, willing the truth out of himself. “I just want you to take control, right now...”  
  
Satsuki grinned and closed his eyes. “You want me, huh?” He walked over to the silver-haired teen and ran his hand along his shoulder. Following downward, he pulled off Ranamru’s houndstooth vest and started stroking the buttons along his shirt. Ranmaru held himself still, willing the younger boy to keep going. Thankfully, Satsuki started to undo the buttons on his shirt, slowly pulling the garment off him to expose his pale chest.  
  
Ranmaru kept his hands still at his sides. He wanted to start tearing off his own clothes, and Satsuki’s for that matter, but more than that he wanted Satsuki to just do whatever he wanted with him.  
  
Smirking, Satsuki stroked Ranmaru’s chest and abs, watching the older boy shiver. He wrapped one finger around Ranmaru’s belt loop and dragged the boy to his feet. Moving quickly now, Satsuki unzipped Ranmaru’s pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear, in one swoop. Obligingly, Ranmaru stepped out of his pants and socks, standing there naked and somewhat hesitant now that this was actually happening.  
  
Satsuki ran his eyes all over Ranmaru’s body. “This is the real you, is it?” He asked, more to himself than anything.  
  
For a moment, Ranmaru was not sure if Satsuki was even impressed. Yet, standing there naked in the school practice room, already hard and twitching...this was something Ranmaru had only dreamed about doing before, so he felt very overwhelmed. He wanted more than anything for Satsuki to be turned on, for the younger boy to take him like he asked for. What would he do if the guy changed his mind...?  
  
“Get on your knees, Ranmaru,” the blonde said. He was grinning again.  
  
Shivering, Ranmaru got onto his knees. He felt suddenly embarrassed. This was crazy, after all. He felt a fierce blush rise to his cheeks.  
  
Satsuki stood in front of the kneeling Ranmaru so that the older boy was eye-level with the blonde’s groin. Seeing a somewhat prominent bulge there, now that they were so close, Ranmaru bit his lip against the intense want that rose up in him. What would it feel like in his mouth...?  
  
Satsuki cleared his throat and spoke in a loud voice. “Now. Apologize to Natsuki.”  
  
Blinking, Ranmaru looked up at Satsuki questioningly. There was no joke in the younger boy’s eyes. He was deadly serious. “You hurt his feelings, so now you need to apologize to him.”  
  
Ranmaru sighed. He was moving into blue ball territory, and he felt somewhat dizzy. Better just get on with it.  
  
“...Sorry, Natsuki...” he muttered.  
  
Satsuki grunted in irritation. “You can do better than that,” he admonished. He stroked Ranmaru’s cheek softly and then lightly slapped him, shocking the older boy again with his strength (which, Ranmaru was honestly grateful Satsuki had held a lot back, hurting him just enough to stun him for a moment).  
  
“I’m sorry, Natsuki...” Ranmaru began again. “I should have listened to you. It...won’t happen again.”  
  
The silver haired boy’s blush had travelled all over his body now. And yet, something about apologizing like that...Ranmaru felt his cock begin to leak in excitement.  
  
“Good boy.” Satsuki paused for a moment, as if listening to something. “So. Natsuki also wants you to apologize to Nanami.”  
  
“Come on....” Ranmaru muttered.  
  
“No excuses,” Satsuki continued. He grabbed Ranmaru’s chin and forced him to look up. “Natsuki wants you to tell me what you’re going to say to her the next time you see her. It better be good. He wants you to be truly, very sorry...”  
  
As he spoke, he trailed one finger down Ranmaru’s chest until he reached the older boy’s straining cock. He ran the same finger lightly over the tight skin of his length, teasing the wet tip slightly as the silver-haired boy shivered.  
  
“I-I’ll tell Nanami...that...I’m sorry for what I said about her music...” He swallowed hard as Satsuki stroked his cock again. “I was rude to her...”  
  
Satsuki kneeled down so that they were eye-to-eye. This time, he wrapped his full hand around Ranmaru’s hard-on, pulling on him once before tightening his grip around the head. Ranmaru moaned and grabbed onto Satsuki’s shoulders. Unable to stop himself, he kissed Satsuki’s face and neck, loving the sensation of the younger boy’s skin against his lips.  
  
“A little more...” Satsuki whispered, squeezing the head of Ranmaru’s cock until it almost hurt.  
  
Very aware of how wet he was, Ranmaru moaned and bit down on Satsuki’s neck. The blonde did not so much as flinch, unmovable as he was.  
  
“I...I’m sorry for hurting Nanami’s feelings!” Ranmaru choked out.  
  
“Yes, that’s it. You’re such a good boy, aren’t you, Ranmaru? You want everyone to think you’re a bad boy, but really, you’re just a nice, good boy.”  
  
With that, Satsuki pushed Ranmaru onto his back on the floor. With one hand, he continuously stroked Ranmaru’s aching hardness. With the other, he combed Ranmaru’s silver hair like he was petting him.  
  
Feeling the younger boy’s wide, strong hand on his cock, Ranmaru’s hips bucked upward of their own accord. Finally, some relief. He rubbed his face against Satsuki’s other hand, loving the affectionate contact, even though he knew it should probably be humiliating.  
  
Satsuki leaned over him, kissing the older boy’s face and whispering into his ear. “You’re about to come, aren’t you?”  
  
Ranmaru squeezed his eyes closed and nodded. He was so close. “Yes....”  
  
“I know. You could come just from this. So sweet.” Satsuki licked Ranamru’s ear, causing the younger boy to cry out, hips twitching out of control as he desperately tried to get off.  
  
“But,” Satsuki continued. “If this is the real you, then I want to see more.”  
  
Saying nothing else, Satsuki stopped stroking him altogether and reached into his pocket.  
  
Ranmaru sat up immediately, staring hard at Satsuki to see why he had stopped. When he saw the boy fishing around in his pocket, he got impatient.  
  
“Nats...Satsuki, please, just keep going...I’m so...”  
  
“Ah, here it is,” the blonde said, pulling out a small vial of liquid. The label read ‘fingerboard oil,’ and Ranmaru was familiar with it. He used fingerboard oil to clean his bass, at times, and he assumed Satsuki did the same with his viola.  
  
“Lay down on your stomach,” Satsuki ordered calmly, not even looking at Ranmaru as he poured some of the oil on his fingers.  
  
Ranmaru slowly turned around onto his stomach, realizing what Satsuki wanted. The thought turned him on, for sure, but he was a little nervous all the same. Feeling himself lose some of his hardness, Ranmaru grabbed his cock and started stroking quickly.  
  
Too soon, Satsuki slapped Ranmaru’s hand away from himself. “Stop that,” he admonished. “Don’t get naughty.”  
  
Ranmaru groaned, letting Satsuki grab both of his hands and hold them firmly behind his back. Face down, hands trapped behind his back, desperate to get off, Ranmaru realized that he had given Satsuki control over him...maybe too quickly...but, it felt so right.  
  
Then he felt a slick finger prodding between his cheeks. He flinched and moved forward slightly, unprepared for that, still.  
  
“Relax,” Satsuki crooned, pushing his finger inside Ranmaru despite the tightness. “You’ll like this, too.”  
  
The older boy gaped and twitched as he was breached, not at all used to the sensation. No one had ever touched him like this before, he had never even touched himself like this...  
  
But Satsuki was pressing deep inside of him, pushing and massaging, until Ranmaru began to enjoy the feeling. The blonde haired boy was skilled at this, it seemed, sliding his finger in and out, adding a few more while Ranmaru quivered.  
  
And yet it was all...too much somehow. Ranmaru was fighting to hold himself together, even though the fingers in his ass were starting to feel wonderful. Amazing, even. Why hadn’t he ever realized how much he needed something inside of him...? But, still, this was Natsuki, a guy he would have to face after all this was done...  
  
Satsuki let go of Ranmaru’s hands and gripped his painfully hard cock again. The older boy cried out, rocking back and forth between the long fingers in his ass and the large hand around his cock. He laid his hands in front him to rest on all fours, giving Satsuki better access to his body.  
  
“You’re still holding back, aren’t you?” Satsuki asked, speaking barely above a grumble. “Stop doing that. Stop this pretending bullshit!” The blonde stroked him hard and fast, thrusting his fingers into him almost violently.  
  
Suddenly, Ranmaru felt Satsuki’s fingers brush against something deep inside of him, a thing he did not even know was there, but that felt better than anything he had ever experienced before.  
  
“What the fuck, Satsuki, that’s...!” Ranmaru cried. He was silenced when Satsuki figured out what was happening and started ramming into that one spot repeatedly.  
  
“This is the real you, Ranmaru. This is what you want. You can come whenever you like.” While he stroked and fucked him, Satsuki leaned forward and kissed him softly between his shoulder blades.  
  
That kiss was a counterbalance to the aggressive fucking. Ranmaru felt it radiate all through him. In fact, the kiss pushed him over the edge. He climaxed hard, screaming loud enough to hurt his throat.  
  
Satsuki held him through it, waiting until Ranmaru was thoroughly spent before pulling out and letting go. Without the younger boy’s supportive grip, Ranmaru fell forward onto the floor.  
  
It took the silver-haired teen several minutes to come back into himself. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, a weight he had not even known he was carrying around all this time. But it was so obvious now. For the first time since what felt like forever, Ranmaru felt relaxed.  
  
He heard Satsuki moving behind him. It dawned on him that now it was time to get the younger boy off. Ranmaru’s stomach flipped in excitement. With a smile on his face, he turned around to look at his friend.  
  
But Satsuki was far away from him, searching on the floor for something.  
  
“Wh...” Ranmaru started to say, but his voice was lost against the scratchiness in his throat. He swallowed and tried again. “What...are you doing?”  
  
“I’m looking for the glasses,” Satsuki replied calmly, as if he had not just finger-fucked Ranmaru within an inch of his life.  
  
“Glasses...?” Ranmaru asked confusedly. “They’re over there, by your feet.”  
  
Looking in that direction, Satsuki found the glasses and picked them up off the floor, cleaning the lenses on his shirt.  
  
“But...don’t you want me to...” Ranmaru was sitting up now and watching the blonde apprehensively. He clearly had no idea what the blonde teen planned to do now. Apparently there was a lot about Natsuki that Ranmaru didn’t know.  
  
Satsuki flicked his eyes over to where Ranmaru sat on the floor. “No, not today,” he said in response to the older boy’s unspoken question. “Natsuki has things to do. It’s time for me to go, for now.”  
  
“You mean, go...?” Ranmaru repeated, staring at his friend in hope of an explanation.  
  
Satsuki turned and faced him. He sized him up one more time with a smile and said, smugly, “See you later.”  
  
Once the glasses were firmly on his face, Natsuki blinked once. While Ranmaru looked on, Natsuki breathed in deeply and opened his eyes with a smile. He looked blithely at his surroundings, seeming not to know where he was, but also not very concerned by that. When he recognized Ranmaru on the floor, his face lit up.  
  
“Oh, Ran-chan! There you are. I was looking for you.” Natsuki’s eyes travelled down Ranmaru’s body. As if just realizing his older friend was naked, Natsuki sprang into action.  
  
“You...look cold over there, Ran-chan! Here, take this.” Natsuki walked over to him and covered him in the green suit jacket he wore.  
  
Feeling dazed, Ranmaru accepted the large coat and wrapped it around his front, covering himself somewhat. “Are you...” he asked, staring hard at the younger boy. “...Natsuki?”  
  
“Yup, that’s me!” Natsuki said brightly, gathering Ranmaru’s clothes into a pile. “Who else would it be?”  
  
Ranmaru narrowed his eyes. Well, there was definitely something going on with this kid. Two personalities in one body? It seemed so.  
  
“Here, put on your clothes before you catch cold, Ran-chan,” Natsuki said, offering Ranmaru his pile of clothing. “I don’t know what you’re doing down there like that, but I won’t judge.”  
  
As Natsuki slid the jacket onto Ranmaru’s shoulders, starting to help him on with his clothes, Ranmaru grabbed the blonde’s hand and stopped him. He looked at those long, still-slick fingers that had just been inside of him... Yes, that had definitely all happened.  
  
Relieved, Ranmaru smiled and kissed Natsuki’s fingers several times.  
  
“R-ran-chan...” Natsuki said, blushing and giggling. “Oh, you’re in a better mood now, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, I am.”  
  
“That’s good!” Natsuki sat down next to Ranmaru. The older boy was still gripping his hand tightly and Natsuki seemed content to let that go on. He faced the silver haired teen with a smile. “I really like seeing you happy like this, Ran-chan.”  
  
For a moment, Ranmaru honestly did not what to say. He settled on just saying, “....Yeah...”  
  
Quickly, before he could change his mind, Ranmaru let himself fall forward against Natsuki. He buried his face in the taller boy’s neck.  
  
Natsuki giggled and sighed. He wrapped an arm around Ranmaru’s shoulders, combing his hand through the older boy’s hair comfortingly. If this was what Ranmaru needed, it seemed the blonde was happy to oblige.  
  
“Oh, Ran-chan, you’re so sweet like this...” Natsuki said softly.  
  
Ranmaru pressed his face closer to his young friend. “....Thanks,” he said.  
  
  
  
(“...Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”  
  
“Of course not, Ran-chan. Of course not.”)  
  
  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> So much head canon for this pairing. It's an intense amount of head canon. Maybe I will actually write some of it down one day.
> 
> Also, I am high-fiving a million angels for having Ranmaru call STARISH's music "derivative." Hell yes, hipster!Ranmaru, as avant garde as hell. 
> 
> Sending out happy Maji Love to you all! :)


End file.
